


Refusing Orders

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Community: fan_flashworks, Episode: s01e04 Cyberwoman, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto refuses Jack’s ultimatum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Refusing Orders

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers:** Cyberwoman.
> 
> Written for Challenge #116: Refusal at fan_flashworks.

“You execute her or I'll execute you both!” Jack’s words came out as a snarl.

“I won't do it. You can't make me. You like to think you're a hero. But you're the biggest monster of all,” Ianto replied, voice filled with disgust and loathing.

How dare Jack give him such an ultimatum? That was Lisa! 

‘Used to be Lisa,’ a traitorous little voice whispered. ‘Lisa would never do what that monster is doing.’ 

It made no difference, she still looked like Lisa, how could he be expected to point a gun at her and pull the trigger? Even if she wasn’t the woman he loved anymore, he knew he’d never be able to follow Jack’s order, regardless of the very real possibility that the captain would carry out his threat. Ianto would willingly have died to save the woman he loved; now he might die anyway. He couldn’t save her, but he could refuse to end her life

Everything he’d done, everything he’d gone through, had been for nothing; all he had left was his integrity. He’d promised Lisa he’d do everything he could to help her; he wasn’t going to break that promise, wouldn’t be her executioner. If Jack wanted her dead, he’d have to do it himself. 

Ianto knew now that he was losing Lisa, but at least he wouldn’t have her blood on his hands. Right now, that was the best outcome he could hope for.

 

The End


End file.
